Snapshots
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: The day before their one year wedding anniversary, Emma reflects on her and Killian's relationship and how they got to where they are. (AKA snapshots of the major moments of their relationship from first encounter to one year wedding anniversary told in chronological order.) Modern Multi chapter Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! After a very long break, I am finally coming out with a new story. This one is very different than my others. It is much, much fluffier. I felt that it was needed for the hiatus. I originally planned to publish something else right now and wait on this, but I thought this would be better enjoyed right now.**

 **So, this story is a collection of snapshots (almost like a collection of related one shots) detailed Emma and Killian's relationship from first meeting to their one year wedding anniversary. I always love reading stories where they are already in a relationship, so I thought I would write a collection on it. It's a bit different from my other stories since it lacks some of the angst and drama and will skip from one moment to the next (hence the "snapshots") but I hope you all like it!**

 **Make sure to review, follow and favorite. Love you all!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Emma rolled over, sunlight peeking into the bedroom through the blinds, hitting the body that lay next to her. Killian, still teetering between the lines of sleep and awake, gave a lazy smile, subconsciously pulling her closer to his chest.

It was a beautiful thing, really, lying here with him, in the quietness of morning, a day shy of their first wedding anniversary. It was something she never thought she would get. Now, even after five years with this man, the love of her life, she still sometimes felt like it was a dream. A good dream she never wanted to wake from.

This was something she never thought she would have. As a child in the foster system, happy endings here only something out of stories, not the final destination for her life. All she knew was that she would struggle and no one would love her. She was not expecting this.

Staring at the sleeping form of her husband, she could not help but smile at the thought of all they had shared together and how life had brought them here. It was quite the story, but still her favorite one.

* * *

 _Five years ago -August 2012_

"That the last one?" Mary-Margaret asked in a hesitant voice as Emma set a medium sized box into the empty room.

"Yeah." Emma breathed out. "I travel light.

"Well, at least you won't have a lot to unpack?" Mary-Margaret offered.

The woman seemed like the sweetest person, well, ever. Emma had not met her before today, only arranged things over the phone. Emma had recently moved to town, Storybrooke, Maine, in order to finish up school. It was something she had not seen for herself. After high school, she had little money. She worked her way through a one year of community college, getting a certificate in criminal justice. It wasn't much, but it was something.

She worked for a few years after that before she even considered going back to school. Now, at twenty four, she was staring homework and school bills in the face again. She had been offered a scholarship at Storybrooke University to transfer into the four plus one program. She would go in as a sophomore and finish her undergrad and get her grad all at a reduced cost. And while it did not cover the entire cost, there was no guarantee she would get another gig like this. So, she took it, and moved from her last location, Tallahasse, to Storybrooke.

She was set to stay here for four years. Four years. It would be her longest stay, well, anywhere. She had lived in Boston and Minnesota as a child, but since she grew up in the foster care system, she was constantly booted from one home to the next with no stability. She than went to school in Massachusetts, but in the rural area so she could get out of the city. Than, after her two years of school, she accepted a position in Virginia, only to be offered a better position a two later in Tallahassee. Than, two years into that job, she heard back from Storybrooke U and made the decision to pick up and leave yet again.

It was not a glamorous life, having no roots, but it was her life and she was managing.

"So, I know you're probably tired, so I'll let you get some rest. I can help you unpack tomorrow if you'd like?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's fine, I think I've got it."

"Okay." Mary-Margaret made her way to the door. "Oh, and I almost forget, a group of us always go to Granny's, this little dinner down the street, on Sundays for brunch. It's kinda like a tradition. You should come tomorrow. I mean, you'll be here for a while, so might as well meet some friends right?"

Emma smiled. "That sounds nice."

Mary-Margaret's face lit up. "Wonderful. Tomorrow at eleven! Have a good night, Emma." She said before she slipped out of the empty room.

Emma sighed, slumping down onto her bleak bed. She barely knew Mary-Margaret, but she knew enough to know that this was going to be an adventure.

* * *

It had not even been fifteen seconds into brunch and Emma knew adventure might have been the wrong word to describe the outing. Interrogation was probably better.

The first person who approached her was Ruby, all long legs and long hair and a charisma about her that could be seen from a mile away. "So, you're the new girl?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"I suppose." Emma sounded unsure.

Ruby hummed. "I can work with it." She scanned Emma over, even picking up a strand of her blonde hair to inspect it." You'll be a good addition for girls night. I need another single lady because M is no fun anymore."

"I'm sorry I got engaged." Mary-Margaret scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." Emma moved out of Ruby's grasp slightly. "But I'm seeing someone. I'm still up for drinks though."

With a pout, Ruby said. "I guess it's a start." She led them to a booth, where a blonde man was already sitting. Mary-Margaret slid in next to him, greeting him with a kiss.

"Emma, this is my fiance, David. David, this is my new roommate, Emma."

"Nice to meet you," David extended a hand.

"Likewise."

"They're sickening." Ruby muttered to her. "I work her at the dinner and they are basically Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I heard that." Mary-Margaret said.

"I know." Ruby smiled.

"Killian just texted me." David said, breaking the girls from their conversation. "He'll be a few minutes late."

"He with Milah again?" Ruby scoffed.

"Who's Killian?" Emma asked.

"David's best friend. You'll like him. He's really nice." Mary-Margaret explained.

"His girlfriend on the other hand," Ruby leaned back. "Not so nice."

Emma opened her mouth to ask something, but the waiter came up to take their order. No one else gave a second thought to their order, not even glancing at the menu. David ordered two meals and Emma could only assume the second was the mysterious Killian's regular.

"So, how long have you all known each other?" Emma asked when the waiter left.

"Well," Mary-Margaret started. "Ruby and I have known each other since we were kids. We grew up in Storybrooke."

"I moved here in high school," David piped in." And met them then and the rest of the group a little later. I stayed for college and never could bring myself to leave."

"Rest of the group?" Emma questioned his words.

"Well, there's Regina and Robin." Mary-Margaret explained. "They sometimes come to brunch, but Robin has his son, Roland, from his first marriage."

"So, Robin and Regina are married?" Emma tried to connect the dots. She figured it would help if she was going to be thrown into this already tight knit group.

"Dating." Mary-Margaret corrected her. "Robin got married the first time pretty young. Twenty, I think. They had Roland pretty quickly, but his wife, Marian, got cancer and died when he was about three."

"That's awful." Emma whispered.

The waiter came back with their drinks, tea for Mary-Margaret and coffee for everyone else. Mary-Margaret stirred her beverage as she responded. "It was. Robin did not always live here. He moved here with his son after his wife died to try and give them a fresh start. He thought the small town would be better for him than the city."

"There's also Belle." Ruby joined "The librarian. Sweetest thing you'll ever meet. She's got this weird relationship with Mr. Gold, who owns the town pawn shop, but none of us try to understand it. It works for them."

"So, Emma," David changed the subject again. "I hear you're studying criminal justice?"

"Yeah," Emma responded after a sip of her coffee. "I got a certificate back when I was eighteen and I transfered into the five year program."

"So, how many years do you have left than?"

"Four. I'll have to do a few semesters of eighteen credits and some summer classes, but I figured it was time to complete my degree." It was not a complete lie, but it was not complete truth either. She had always wanted to complete her degree, just had never had the chance.

"Maybe I'll be able to convince you to work at the sheriff's station with me." David grinned. "For experience and all that."

"I would love that."

The bell of the dinner rang and Emma leaned over a bit to see a man dressed in all black walking towards them. He was clad in black jeans and a grey vneck tshirt, with dark hair and bright eyes. It took Emma a few seconds to notice that he only had one hand. It was not obvious, but she studied criminal justice and even worked in bail bonds for a while. Catching miniscule details about people was what she did.

"Sorry I'm late." The man sat at the empty chair they had placed at the end of the booth. "Bloody boss decided to call me right as I was walking out the door."

"Man, you need a new job." David laughed.

"I'm well aware of that. But I also like being able to pay the rent for our apartment, so I'll have to deal, now won't I?"

"Anyways-" Mary-Margaret said. "Killian, this is Emma Swan. Emma, Killian Jones."

Killian took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it, before releasing it and nodding to her. "It's a pleasure, Swan."

Emma gave him a soft smile. "Yeah."

"Killian's in a five year program too." David piped in. "He'll graduate this May."

"What are you studying?" Emma asked him.

"Journalism. You, love?"

She was a bit taken back by the 'love" comment, but chalked it up to a flirty personality. One that fit the black leather and British accent. "Criminal justice. I've still got four years until graduation, though."

"Transfer?"

Emma nodded. "I got a one year a few years ago, but never finished."

"Aye. Thought it was time to get back to school, hmm?

Emma couldn't tell if it was interest of judgement in his voice, so she answered casually. "I suppose so."

"Smart lass. I didn't even touch my program until I was twenty-three. All of these blokes were done with homework by that point."

"Well, someone decided to go join the Navy." David teased.

Emma eyed him and while at first glance he did not seem like one to be in the Navy, it was not completely shocking. It might explain the hand, though.

The waitress came back with their food, setting their plates in front of them.

"Aye," Killian said. "And as much as I'd love to go back down memory lane, I'm starved." He glanced over to Emma. "What do you say, lass?"

Another nickname. She filed that away for later. For now, though, she could ignore it. "Let's eat."

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Please review so I know if people are reading and enjoying this and if I should continue. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _August 2012_

Emma sat at the kitchen counter of her and Mary-Margaret's apartment, tapping away at her computer, for the first time remembering why she had hated homework in high school. She was only a week into school and it already seemed like she was behind. She wasn't, of course, the voice in the back of her mind reminding her at all hours she had to keep this scholarship, but it still felt like it.

It was Saturday night and Emma was doing the homework she should have been doing last night, when Ruby dragged her to The Rabbit's Hole for her first girls night. It was fun and was nice to get to know Ruby and the rest of the girls a bit better, but Emma always prefered simple nights at home, with a tub of ice cream and Netflix on her screen. She had neither of those things, now.

"Hey Emma," Mary-Margaret walked into the kitchen, towards the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle and than went over to where Emma was, leaning against the counter. "Homework?"

"Yup. You're so lucky you're done with this."

"I studied early childhood education. Half my homework was lesson plans and decorating, so I didn't mind."

"What was the other half?" Emma asked.

"Boring stuff I hated." She giggled. "So, David and Killian are coming over tonight. I forgot to mention that to you earlier."

Great, another night filled with people and not getting her work done. "Cool." Emma said. "Are you guys doing something or-"

"David and I have some wedding planning to do. We always do it on Saturday evenings because it's our only free time. Killian comes along whenever he doesn't have a date so doesn't have to stay in the apartment alone. He normally just brings his laptop and does homework."

Good, Emma thought, at least she could get some work done. "Alright." There was a lapse in the conversation and Emma pecked at her keyboard a little more. "Do you guys have a date yet?"

"Next July." Mary-Margaret told her. "I know it's a long time to wait, but we can't do it during the school year because of work. Plus, this gives us more than enough time to plan."

"You're doing the big fairy tale wedding, aren't you?" Emma chuckled. She did not know Mary-Margaret well, but she did know her.

"Of course." There was a knock at the door and Mary-Margaret's face sombered. "I'll get it." She ran off for a few seconds, only to return with David and Killian in tow.

"Well be in my room if you need us." Mary-Margaret said as she and David headed off down the hall.

"Please tell me they're not gonna start making out in there or something." Emma said as Killian sat on the stool next to her. "Because I left my phone charger in her room and would really like to get it back without being scarred for life."

Killian laughed. "Don't you worry, love. She's to focused on the wedding planning to let that happen."

"Good."

Killian got his own laptop out and they worked for a few minutes in silence, before Emma figured she should at least try to make conversation ,especially if they were going to be together alone all night.

"So, no date tonight?"

He shook his head. "Milah's working.

"What does she do?"

"Nurse."

Emma hummed, not really sure of what to ask next. Killian, thankfully, beat her to the punch. "Ruby mentioned you are seeing someone?"

"Yeah, Neal. He lives in Tallahassee."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ten months."

"Wow." Killian breathed out. "Congrats. How does he feel about the long distance?"

Emma chuckled. "We both agree that is sucks. But he really wanted me to take this. He thought it was the best."

"You're lucky he supports you as he does."

"Yeah-" Emma said hesitantly. "So, how long have you and Milah been together?"

"Two years."

It was Emma's turn to be shocked. "That's long."

"Aye, it is." His eyes were glued on his screen.

A silence lulled over them, each tapping away at their respective keyboard, until Killian leaned back with a sigh, resting his hand on the counter.

"Favorite fairy tale?"

"What?" Emma gave him a questioning look.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

Emma squinted her eyes, her mouth open, ready to answer, but unsure. "Why?"

"I have a feeling that we'll be spending a lot of time together." He explained as if it were common knowledge. "With our roommates planning a wedding and all. So, I need to know the important things about you so I'm not just conversing with a stranger."

"And my favorite fairy tale is important?"

"I feel like it says a lot about a person."

Emma leaned forward against the counter for a second, mulling over her answer. "The Ugly Duckling I think."

"No princess tale?"

"Do I strike you as a princess kind of girl?"

"Good point." Killian said with a chuckle.

Emma smiled. "I guess I kinda just like that the duckling became beautiful despite everything, you know?"

"Rough childhood?"

That surprised her more than the fairytale question. "What?" She sputtered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal privacy. It's just," he paused. "You have the look in your eyes."

"The look of someone who has been abandoned."

"You think I was abandoned?"

"I know you were hurt." He stated simply.

"You got all of that from my favorite fairy tale and my eyes?" Emma scoffed.

"I got that because I understand."

Emma raised an eye at him. She started to question him, but he beat her to the punch. "My father walked out after my mother died."

She just stared at him. His voice didn't quaver, his statement coming off more like a rehearsed line than anything else. He could tell he was hiding things, that he had his guard up as to not be hurt. Or hurt again.

He was pulling a her move.

"My parents left me when I was a kid too." She said simply, avoiding the gory details of being left on the side of the road and growing up in the foster care system. He didn't need to know every downfall of her life.

"I feel like this is something we should drink to." Killian chuckled lightly.

"What, crappy childhoods?"

"I was going to put it more gracefully, but sure."

Emma smiled. "Hey if I knew where Mary-Margaret kept the wine, I'd break it out. But I'm not about to walk in there and ask her. Unless you'd like to-"

"Goodness, no. Last thing I need to be scared like that again." He leaned over, reaching for his computer bag, pulling out a dark flask and revealing it to Emma.

"You carry that around?" Emma raised a brow at him.

"I feel like easy access to rum makes life easier, love."

There was that love comment again.

"Well, than, what do you say."

Killian smirked-if she could even call it that. It was more of a flirtatious smolder. "I say, let's drink."

* * *

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are the absolute best. Keep those reviews coming. They give me life.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _September 2012_

By the time Killian knocked on the door that Saturday night, Mary-Margaret and David were well into their wedding planning session (or make out session that they adamantly denied they were having.) Emma took the couch tonight, opting for a comfier place to hate her schoolwork.

Emma scurried over to the door at the sound of the knock, her thin blue sweater wrinkling over her black leggings. The late September weather had taken a turn for the worse, and by that she meant cold. It had been a while since she had experienced a New England fall and the chill that ran through her bones when she walked outside reminded her that she had not missed it.

She opened the door, Killian standing on the other side, clad in in black jeans and a black leather jacket, his dark hair messier than normal. He didn't look her in the eyes when she opened the door and his face looked lighter than usual.

"Hey," Emma said, her hand resting on the door. "I thought you had a date tonight."

"Ended early." Was his quick reply. "Is the offer still open for me to do work with you?"

Emma could tell that something was not quite right, but she kept quiet. "Sure," She moved to the side to motion him into the apartment and closed the door behind him. She made her way to the couch and he sat on the opposite side and pulled hiss laptop out of his bag.

"So, how's Milah?" Emma made small talk while staring at her computer screen.

"Good."

Her lie detector went off. She knew Killian would not lie to her, but he also would always protect himself, so which part of himself would shine through was a toss up. It had only been five weeks since Emma moved to Storybrooke, but her and Killian seemed to hit it off in a way she could not quite explain. He understood her and she him. Maybe it was similar personalities, maybe it was crappy upbringings, but it was something. They talked to each other like old friend on the Saturday nights that they were actually both doing homework and spend most of brunch laughing about something, to the confusion of their friends.

He knew little of her upbringing, about as much as she knew of his, but it was probably better that way. They knew enough about each other's present life to be friends. She told him about Neal and school and how much David wanted her to work at the station during the summer and he told her about Milah and school and work.

Emma never made fast friends...well, she had trouble making friends to begin with. Killian was different though. He got her and it was nice to have in the midst of so much change.

"What did you guys do?"

"I took her to that new greek restaurant down the street." He said in between taps at his keyboard.

"You know I know you're lying, right?" Emma said casually, keeping her gaze on her laptop.

"That obvious?"

"Nah," Emma moved her computer from her lap to the cushion of the couch and turned slightly to face him. "You're a pretty decent liar. But I have this superpower."

"A super power?"

"I can tell when anyone is lying."

"Useful."

Emma could hear the self depreciation in his voice and something in her stomach churned. It was a weird feeling, something between empathy and concern. She had not opened up to him to much about her past over the past few weeks, a comment here and a story there, but she thought if it would help him, even just a little, it might be okay. It was not like she was revealing everything.

"I was in foster care as a kid." She started slowly. "And in the group homes, I learned how to tell which kids were lying and which were okay. I guess it carried over to other people."

"It goes with the whole criminal justice thing." He chuckled. The fact he made a joke instead of commenting on her backstory showed her once again how much he was like her. They did not do serious well.

"You don't have to tell me. We can just sit here and pretend like everything's great. But...if you want, I'll listen."

Killian sighed, moving his own laptop to the coffee table that sat in front of them. He leaned back before saying, "Milah and I broke up."

Emma sat up in surprise. "What? What happened?"

"It just wasn't working anymore." Emma knew that move. Downplaying.

"Superpower." She reminded him.

"You weren't kidding, were you lass?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "As cliche as it sounds, we just were not the same people we were when we met. She started to get more possessive. She had an attitude about my job and about my friends and I'm just not okay with that-" His breath hitched and there was a pause, his eyes roaming. "The fact she lied about her divorce didn't help either."

"What?" Emma asked in surprise. She knew little about Milah, just the few tidbits Killian had told her and the few passive aggressive comments from David and Mary-Margaret. "She's divorced."

"No, that's the problem." He gave a sad, dry chuckle. "She said she was. But, in actuality, she was only separated and not quite ready to leave him."

"Did she...cheat?" Emma asked.

"Not that I know of." Killian said. "But she won't leave him, so I don't know. But she saw no future for us, apparently. It was just fun."

"And you didn't want that?"

"Swan, I'm twenty-eight, I'm not getting any younger."

"Swan?" There he went again with the nicknames. He seemed to just pull them out of his back pocket.

(Mainly for her though, but that was not something she allowed herself to dwell on.)

"That's you're name, isn't it?" A bit of his normal cheekiness and courage returned to his voice.

"Yeah, just-nothing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, I bloody know I'm not." He realigned himself on the couch, sitting up straighter and moving his arm off the back of the couch. "I came here because I knew if I went home I'd drink myself into oblivion."

"And the problem with that?" Emma teased.

"Bad form." He said simply. "Plus, I still haven't lived down the last time I showed up hungover to Sunday brunch."

She put down for further reference not to get to drunk on Saturday nights before brunch. She could save that for Fridays.

"I like to believe I have a reason to be a better man."

"And what might that be?"

"Maybe it's a who?" There was that cheekiness again. She might not have known Killian well, but she knew he would be okay.

* * *

"Hey babe." Emma repositioned the back of her laptop to see the screen better. She sat cross legged on her bed in her now set up room, clad in sweats and a tank top, her wet hair on the top of her head.

"Hey." The voice that came from the other end of the Skype call sounded distracted.

"Neal, hello." She tried not to sound to frustrated.

"Sorry, Ems, I was just walking in and-"

"Just walking in? You knew I was going to call. We had this skype date set up for days."

"I know, I know." He came into the frame and she could finally see his face, a bit scruffier than usual, not that she was complaining. "It's just the guys wanted to go out and-"

"Go out?" She cut him off again. She really did not want to sound like some hovering girlfriend, she really didn't mean to. Her guard was just up and she was curious. "It's Wednesday."

"What are you, my mother." His voice snapped harder than it normally did with her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked calmly.

"No."

You sure aren't sober, she thought, but that comment could stay in her brain.

"Look, Ems, you can't expect me not to go out and have fun just because you moved away. There is more to my life then just you, ya know." His voice had an edge to it, a mixture of bitterness and whatever he had been drinking.

"Look, Neal, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm really not in the mood to argue, okay?"

"I don't know why you are in such a mood-"

"Don't even start with me, Neal. You're the one who's drunk."

"I'm not dru-"

She ended the call.

Not the most mature move on her part, but one hundred percent necessary, so she would let it slide.

His behavior since her move had come more and more, well, odd. Some days he was fine and other days he was-that. Angry, bitter, and sometimes drunk. She was just happy she was not seeing this Neal face to face, but rather through the computer screen.

It did not make it easier seeing him like that though. That was not her Neal. Something had changed and she knew for a fact that she did not like it.

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: While I have been trying to update every week, next week I have some personal things going on and I am not sure if the update will come Wednesday. However, if there are enough reviews, I might be persuaded to update early ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _November 2012_

Mary Margaret: _You're still planning on coming over tonight to do homework, right?_

Killian glanced at the text on his phone. It was strange for her to ask him this. It was normal, at this point, for him to go over and do homework with Emma whenever she and David did wedding planning. It had become a thing for the four of them. Mary-Margaret and David would work while Emma and Killian pushed the other to finish their assignment and then the four of them would reward themselves with another episode of the latest tv show they had decided to binge (currently Lost since Emma confessed she had never seen it and Killian said that would just not do.)

Killian: _Of course._

He waited a few seconds before his phone buzzed again.

Mary-Margaret: _Making sure. Do me a favor and run by Grannies, will ya? Get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. I'll pay you back later._

Killian: _Since when did you start drinking that?_

Mary-Margaret: _I don't._

The request confused him, but after knowing Mary-Margaret for so many years, he knew better than to argue with her.

Killian: _I'm heading over there now._

* * *

He had a scarf wrapped around his neck to combat the November air and the hot chocolate in his hand did the job of a glove, warming his hand. He knocked on Mary-Margaret's door lightly with his bad hand, careful not to hit the sensitive spots of his stump.

Killian had never taken to wearing the prosthetic. Sure, he had it, and he wore it for important meetings or internships for school, but besides that, he saw no real point. His friends knew it was fake and the plastic thing was bloody annoying too, so why wear it. It rubbed against his skin and cut him dry and reminded him of the scars that decorated his wrists.

Mary-Margaret opened the door, a small smile on her lips. "You brought it?"

"Of course. You asked for it, didn't you?" He hummed.

"It's for Emma." Mary-Margaret explained. "It's her favorite drink, apparently."

"And you thought it would be a nice surprise?"

Mary-Margaret sighed. "She's having a bit of a rough day. She won't say anything, but I'm not stupid. I just thought... I just thought maybe it would cheer her up. I know it's stupid, but-"

"No, lass." He interrupted her. "Not stupid at all. It's quite kind actually. Would you like to be the one to deliver it to her?"

Mary-Margaret shook her head softly. "It's fine. I think she'll blow a gasket if I ask her if she is okay again."

"Do you know what happened?" He kept his voice low. They were still standing at the doorway of the apartment but he knew full well how the sounds traveled through the paper thin walls.

"Something with Neal. Seemed pretty ugly. Whatever it was, she dumped him." Mary-Margaret said. "But it's not my story to tell. She just has a tendency to keep to herself. I know we haven't know each other long, but I want to be there for her, you know?"

"Aye, lass."

"She seems to do a little better with you," Mary-Margaret murmured the soft observation. "You two get along really well. It's nice to see her having a friend."

"We're cut of the same chord I suppose." He agreed. It was true, he and Emma had similar backgrounds and were guarded to a fault. They got along well, better than he did with most, and her wit kept him on his toes.

He still knew little about Emma, though. It all honestly, it had only been, what, three and a half months since he met her, so yes, it made sense that there were still missing pieces of the puzzle. He knew the big things- she had been in foster care, abandoned by her parents as a baby. She majored in criminal justice because she needed something cheap and practical and she figured for once she might like to set the record straight in the world. She hated mornings and loved coffee and had a tattoo of a flower on her wrist (he was still yet to get that story out of her though.)

"Well, come in. I'm sure her and David will come looking for us if we stay out here all day."

He laughed but didn't say anything, following her into the small, cozy apartment. Emma was at her normal place at the kitchen island, her laptop directly in front of her and two large books lying open on the counter. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Killian."

She did not seem distraught. There was no redness in her eyes from tears and no thickness in her voice. She seemed.

She was faking and it was actually quite convincing.

Except he was the master of hiding emotions and he'd be a daft fool if he believed for a second she was all fine and dandy.

"Mary-Margaret, David was asking something about his suite? I think that's what he is doing now."

Mary-Margaret groaned. "Oh dear, I'd better go help him. I love that man but if he talks about getting married in his sheriff uniform one more time-"

Emma and Killian just laughed as she left to go work on more wedding details with David.

"They're something." Emma commented. "How long can one plan a wedding?"

"For Mary-Margaret," He said as he sat one at one of the stools at the island, "twenty-five years."

"She's pretty excited about this, huh? I've seen some of her plans and it looks like it is going to be the fairy tale wedding of the year."

"She's wanted this for a while." He said. "If it makes her happy, than by all mean."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"This is for you." He said casually, handing her the warm to go cup of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon."

She looked a bit surprised as she took the drink from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

"Mary Margaret?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did Mary-Margaret tell you my drink? Or are you just a mind reader?"

"Definitely the latter, love." He laughed. "She texted me this afternoon and told me it."

"That was sweet of her."

"Aye, love. She just wants to be a good friend."

Emma looked at him and sighed. "I do know that. And she is. It's just...sometimes it's all too much, you know? I'm not really used to so many people being interested in my life."

"Well, get used to it, Swan, because you're stuck with us."

She looked down and gave a small, shy, smile. He realised for the first time what a beautiful smile she had.

He shook the thought out of his head. "Are you okay, though? She did mention she though you could use the drink to cheer you up."

"It's nothing." She waved him off, turning in her chair to look more at one of her books. "Just, guys are stupid."

"Now, Swan, I don't know if I can agree with that blanket statement."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Guys I tend to date are stupid."

"Neal?" He questioned, even though Mary-Margaret already told him.

"Neal." She confirmed.

"You don't have to tell me, love. I'm more than happy to sit here with you and pretend all is well and just do homework until our brains bleed. But, if you want to talk, I'll listen."

She stared at him for a moment, her hand staying between the pages of her book. "That's basically what I said to you when you and Milah broke up."

"Ah, yes. I thought they were wise words." He said. "You can't argue with yourself, now can you."

"You're an idiot." She informed him.

"Only for you, Swan." Was his cheeky response.

"I told Mary-Margaret." She started out. "Everything that happened. We sat around last night and I told her. It wasn't this huge sob fest. We threw a few back and I told her my sad tale of woe and that was the end of it. I know this might come as a surprise to you, but I'm not a big fan of emotions."

"Could have fooled me, Swan."

She rolled her eyes. "Neal apparently stole some watches. It was a while ago. Probably before I met him. He had them stored in some locker and he got caught when he was trying to go get them so he could sell them."

"He get arrested?"

"Not before he tried to pin the blame on me." Emma said, moving her hand from the book and running it through her hair. "Screamed and shouted that I actually stole the watches and he was just getting them for me."

"Did they believe it?"

"Considering there was actual video evidence of him taking the watches? No. But apparently he's been into some petty crime since before I met him. A couple break ins, some theft, tax evasion."

"So, you broke up with him when you found out?"

"I'm not really about dating a liar. He got one phone call when they arrested him and he stupidly used it on me." She paused, as if trying to remember the next part of hte story. "I guess anyone else he would call though wouldn't help him out of fear of getting arrested too. He somehow tried to make it out to be my fault. If I had just stayed up there, he wouldn't need the money from the watches. He said it was my fault he made some bad choices since I had selfishly decided to move here."

Killian let out a low sigh. "Manipulation and mind games?"

"They were his only playing card and he held them close to his chest out entire relationship." Emma gave a dry chuckle. "He wasn't always that bad, you know? He had his downfalls, though, and those were definitely some of them. He would try to play with my brain and I guess I let him.

"You didn't let him, Emma. He was the one wrong."

"Killian, trust me, I know. I grew up in the foster system to know about manipulation…" She sighed. "But I saw the signs in him. I knew he wasn't all I built him up to be in my head. I just...he said he loved me and I wanted to believe him."

"We all do stupid things when it comes to, love, Emma-"

"You see, that's the thing. I was so scared of love. I mean, after all the crap from my childhood, I understand why. Yet I still trusted him blindly. And look how that turned out."

"Not everyone is Neal."

"But I'll always be me. Maybe I'm the problem." He looked at her warily and there was little emotion in her face or voice. She had worked through this problem before, convinced herself that she was the common denominator and the belief that she was the problem had become a repeated phrase in her brain, to the point she could spew it out like she was now.

He saw now, for the first time, that despite having met her only a few weeks ago, they understood each other like they had been lifelong friends. May-Margaret had commented on it before, but maybe his brain took a longer time to process it. They both saw the ugliness and hurt and pain from people and convinced themselves it was because of them. They both built walls and hid and tried, in vain he was realizing more and more, to protect themselves.

"You're not the problem, Emma. He was. He made a bad choice. His fault. He was the idiot who broke the law. He is even more of an idiot for letting you go."

She looked up at him and there was a bit of surprise in her eyes, even though her lips stayed shut. So, he continued. "You're smart and strong and bloody strong willed. You know what you want out of this life and you'll do whatever you have to to get there. You care about people and you want to make the world better. Only an idiot would pass up a woman like that."

"You know I wasn't looking for justification, right?" Emma said, with a sad chuckle.

Killian smiled. "I wasn't telling you all that to justify you and make you feel better. I was telling you that because it is true."

A silence lulled over them and he became very aware that Mary-Margaret and David were in the other room. It was a Saturday night, much like those of every other week,and within the hour the lovebirds would come out, they would all plop themselves on the couch and turn on Netflix. His and Emma's conversation would stop and they would simply go on with their night.

'Thank you, Killian. You're a good friend." She said at last.

A small pang in his stomach told him he wasn't forgetting this conversation anytime soon.

"Of course, love."

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading last week. This chapter was not originally supposed to be in Snapshots, but I felt it would be weird if there was not a moment where they started to realize that they had feelings for each other. Thus this chapter. Sorry if it's somewhat boring, but things should be picking up soon. Please review!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _December 2012_

"Killy, is Emma your princess?"

It was a simple question, really, asked in the midst of conversation while moving through the aisles of the store. Robin had requested Killian's help with some Christmas shopping, namely Regina's present, and Roland was along for the ride. Killian did not mind. It was ample time to get his own holiday shopping done as well.

The boy asked his question, all innocent eyes and sweet voice. Killian stood, unsure for a moment, before the boy's father said, "Sorry, he's been on a Disney kick lately. He said that to Regina the other day too."

"But daddy said Gina is a Queen, instead."

"That she is." Robin chuckled. "Roland, Killy and Emma are like Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. Just friends, okay?" He explained. "For now at least." He coughed under his breath.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Little ears." Robin reminded him.

Killian sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin kept walking, his son's hand in his. "It means I have eyes. I see things."

"Like?"

"Come on, mate, you're not exactly discreet. Half of Storybrooke knows you like her."

"Robin." Killian groaned. Since ending things with Milah, he waited on bated breath for his friends to start their mission to find him a new romantic interest. With all of their resourcefulness, though, did not think they would resort to pairing him with Emma.

"You have to admit you two are always together."

"Our roommates are always together." Killian corrected. "We're basically the third and fourth wheel."

"Not with how you two act."

Roland jumped with excitement when he saw "the most perfectest gift for Gina" in the next aisle and all but yanked his father to follow him. Robin sighed, telling him "Mate, I'm not meaning to give you a hard time, but if she makes you happy, it's worth thinking about." before being taken away by his son.

It was something to think about. If he was honest, it was something he had thought about. But Emma was a good friend and he could push aside his feelings- whatever they were- to keep a friendship in tact. She did not deserve to get hurt because he was confused on what he was feeling.

And that was all it was. Confusion. He recently ended a long relationship and met a girl with whom he had a lot in common. That did not mean he liked her, but rather was intrigued by her. And that much was true. Emma was a blonde hair, fiery spirited mystery. As much as he prided himself on knowing her better than most of the group, there was still much about her that he did not know. It was that mystery, combined with the immediate connection that led to confusion.

Killian shook his head, before going to find Roland and Robin. It might be something good to think about, but, as he knew to be true, thinking made it all the most confusing.

* * *

"Emma, can you hand me those lights?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Sure."

"Have you thought more about my offer for Christmas?" The brunette asked as she took the christmas lights from Emma and started to hang them. She had been insistent they decorate the apartment, even though she would end up spending Christmas week with her family. It was their home, though, Mary-margaret said , and that meant they had to decorate.

Emma did not put up to much of an argument though. It was the first time she really decorated for the holidays and was able to enjoy it. In the foster system, the holidays normally meant getting sent back to the group homes. Decorating in the group homes she was in was normally a joke. They didn't have the money for the expensive decorations. They normally had a tree, but with all the kids pushing and shoving to get an ornament or two on it, decorating was not exactly a fun experience.

Neal hadn't been much of a holiday enthusiast, so they did not decorate too much when they were together. Looking back, Emma considered it a miracle they actually celebrated the holiday.

"I'll come to Christmas Eve dinner but that's it. I don't want to intrude for Christmas." She said.

"Emma, you're not-"

"Be with your family. Be with David. I promise you, Christmas Eve is more than enough for me, okay?"

Mary-Margaret sighed. "Fine. But New Years you have to spend with us. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Emma chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

In all honesty, Emma did not mind spending New Years Eve with the rest of the gang. It was nice to, for once have the stereotypical party with some of her friends. She and Neal normally opted for a quiet night at home, which she had always been fine with, and as a teenager, she had never gotten invited to all the New Years parties. But now, she had a few friends and more than enough reason to celebrate.

Ruby was very excited. Dressed in a (very) little black dress, she made her way around the party, handing out "2013" glasses and noise makers. Emma laughed as Ruby went from person to person, trying to liven everyone up. The two had gotten closer over the months and Emma realized a person like Ruby was something she needed in the midst of so much change. Where Emma was reserved and liked to think things through, Ruby took risks and followed her heart. No matter what, it always made for an interesting story.

Robin and Regina offered to host the party so that Roland could could stay up for a little while, before retreating to his room for the night. Regina was...an interesting character. She was serious, professional, and seemed to have her life completely together. She was colder at first meet, but Emma knew at the end of the day they were similar, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

And of course David and Mary-Margaret were lovey dovey as normal. But, hey, it was New Years. She wouldn't fault them.

"Quite the party, isn't is, love?" A voice came from behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to see Killian, clad in black jeans and his leather jacket.

"It's something." She chuckled. "We have what, fifteen people now? Anymore and the cops will come down here."

"Bad form, love, sarcassm and all that." He said, leaning against the wall she had been standing near.. "Besides, Dave is here. I feel plenty safe."

"He's a bit distracted." Emma said, looking past Killian to where David had been coerced by Will Scarlet, a friend of Robin and Killian's, into playing some party game even she did not recognize.

"Well, than, you're here to protect us all."

"I'm not a cop."

"Yet." He pointed out, to which she rolled her eyes and asked.

"How was Christmas?"

He proceeded to tell her about his holiday with brother, Liam, and his family. Emma remembered what Killian had told her, that he and Liam came to America with their father after their mother died and that their father left them shortly after that. Thankfully, though, Liam was several years older than Killian and able to take care of him. They moved to Storybrooke when Killian was fifteen and Liam was twenty-four so Liam could have more stable work hours. Liam moved away when Killian was twenty-three, finally feeling okay with leaving his little brother, now that his brother was not so little and was joining the navy. Liam moved to Washington state to accept a job offer and it was there that he met his Elsa, who later became his wife. He still lived there, happily, with Elsa and their two kids, older son Thomas, and their little girl, Darcy.

"And you, Swan?"

"Spent Christmas Eve with Mary-Margaret and her family. It was nice, the whole big dinner thing. I think it might be the first time I've done that. And I spent some time with David and Ruby and everyone. And tried to get some sleep." She said with a laugh.

"Well, you deserve it after how hard you worked last semester."

"Hey, you worked pretty hard too." She said. "And now you only have one more semester left."

"Aye, Swan, that I do."

"Any plans for what you'll do after graduation? Besides celebrating, I mean."

He broke a small smile. "Actually, I got a call about a job the other day. I'll have a Skype interview once they are back in the office and if all goes well, I'll go down there for a face to face interview."

"Down there?" Emma questioned his choice of words.

He looked at her for a moment, before saying. "The job's in New York."

"Oh." Was all she could say. New York? New York? How many hours was New York from Storybrooke? He was thinking of moving to New York? Why would he do that?

Emma realized in that moment that she did not want him to leave. In the few short months she had known him, he had been more successful in breaking down some of her walls than most people have in all of her years in the foster system (though she would never admit that too him.) He had become a friend, someone she could talk to, someone who understood her.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that she liked him.

But she did know better- she knew herself better and knew she did not do relationships.

"I'll have to see though." He broke in through the awkward silence. "I think I'd miss the view here."

"But New York has the skyline."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I was talking about you, love. I meant to tell you earlier, but you look quite stunning tonight." He looked down at the red dress she donned.

Emma felt the blush rise in her cheeks and knew that she was royally screwed.

She liked Killian Jones.

And he was leaving.

Possibly (probably.)

For New York.

This was just her luck.

She looked at the clock and signed. 11:12.

It would definitely be an interesting New Year.

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit of a time jump with this one, but I doubt you'll mind ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 _May 2013_

"Hey, guys, Mary- Margaret and I will be right back. She wants to run out and grab more dip." David announced.

Emma raised her eyebrow, pretty sure they had more than enough dip to get them through tomorrow night, but if there was anything she had learned, was not to disrupt Mary-Margaret while she was in party-planning mode. "Okay." Was her simple response. "Hurry back."

Emma turned to Killian when Mary-Margaret and David had left and laughed. "She does know the party is not even until tomorrow, right?"

"She likes to be prepared. Besides, she enjoys all of this planning stuff. Sometimes I think she should have done that instead of becoming a teacher."

"I think she's got the best of both worlds." Emma said. "Her classroom is completely decked out."

They both laughed and continued to work off of the small list Mary-Margaret had for the party. It was small, nothing to elaborate, at Killian's request. She had wanted to give him a graduation party since his ceremony was tomorrow morning and who was he to deny her. So, they compromised. They could do a small get together at Mary-Margaret and Emma's apartment and have some fun celebrating.

"So," Emma asked. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Killian moved his arm to wipe down a kitchen counter, as the apartment "needs to be spotless if people are coming over" as Mary-Margaret said. "I suppose. I think I'm just relieved that I actually made it. That last year at the master's level nearly killed me."

"The joys of a five year program." She teased.

"Just you wait, Swan. You won't be laughing when it's you."

She laughed and moved into the small living room to start putting things away and to straighten up. "Liam and Elsa are coming in, though, right?" She asked on a more serious note.

"Aye." He, a little louder, now that she was in the living room and he was moving about the kitchen. "I've missed that bloke. And those kids."

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you too."

"It will be the first time you get to meet them."

Emma looked up, a small smile on her face. He was right, she was the only one yet to meet his family. It seemed to be a strange thing to acknowledge, though, given that they were just friends. The past few months had been filled with a "will they, won't they" dynamic. Everyone knew they were close and had a special relationship, but that was all it was. Well, that and many hidden glances and subtle brushes and sitting very close to each other at Sunday brunches but that was it.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. He seems great." Emma said finally.

"He is. Bloody bloke had been going on for months that his younger brother is finally graduating."

"Well, he's proud of you." She moved past him to throw away a soda can that was left from earlier that night. "And he should be. You did good."

"Well, now he move on to pressuring me to knowing what my plans are for after graduation." Killian only half joked.

And there it was. The elephant in the room for months. What was he going to do after graduation. He had done the skype interview for the job in New York and of course they had loved him, so he went down for a few days for a face to face interview. After that, Killian didn't mention it to much. He had gotten the job, but not accepted it, that any of them had known of. He said he wanted to keep his options open and had gone for a few other jobs and interviews. As of now, though, no one really knew what his plans were for after tomorrow.

"What are those plans?" Emma asked slowly, taking a break from cleaning for a moment and leaning against the newly cleaned kitchen counter.

"Hopefully to be gainfully employed and have a roof over my head."

"Killian, I'm serious."

He sighed and turned to face her. "Emma,-"

"If you're leaving, just tell me." She stated simply. There was no beating around the bush with this, not with them. "I can handle it, Killian. I've said a lot of goodbyes. Just tell me."

Killian just stared at her, lips pursed, and answered the question she had not directly asked. "I'm not going to New York, Emma."

"But that's your dream job."

He shook his head. "Was. When I was twenty-three and just starting out with journalism. A lot has changed since then."

"Like what?"

"This place." He answered. She made a confused face at him and he continued. "The people here, I suppose. I didn't want to leave them."

"So, you're staying in Storybrooke?" He already worked for the Storybrooke Gizette part time as an intern and to say he hated it was putting it lightly. The idea that he would continue was unfathomable.

"I interviewed for a job in Portland. It's a half hour commute to work, but nice pay and good hours." He took a step closer to her. "And I get to stay here in Storybrooke."

"So, you're staying?" She said in a low voice, straightening her body, now only her back touching the counter.

"Aye. I couldn't see myself leaving. There is just too much here. I mean, I've got my apartment here. I know my way around. I've got amazing friends who are not leaving anytime soon." Another step closer. "And there is a girl here who I fancy quite a bit."

She realized now how close they were, in the confines of this tiny apartment, her standing against the kitchen counter and him standing right in front of her, their feet not even inches away from each other. They had been close before, sure, but this...this was different.

"A girl, huh? Gotta be pretty special if you'd stay for her."

"Aye. Quite special indeed."

"Have you told her?" Emma teased in a soft whisper, despite knowing the answer.

"Just did."

Emma stared up at him, not being able to process his words and all that was going on. A small voice in her head told her to stop anything before it started, for fear of getting hurt. The logical part of her brain told her that Mary-Margaret and David would be back any minute and this was not the scene they wanted to see.

But, with her thoughts scrambled and her heart racing, she couldn't think of much more than just kissing him.

So, she did. She raised herself up on her toes, snaking her hand around his neck and pulled close to her, kissing him. He was quick to respond, pulling her flush against his chest, wrapping his good arm around her waist.

Emma didn't know how long they stayed like that. Seconds, maybe minutes? She lost the ability to understand time or really anything until Killian pulled back, a smile on his face.

"That was-"

"A long time coming."

He laughed, removing his good arm from her waist and using it to brush hair out from in front of her face. "Aye."

She let herself stare up at him, just for a moment, before letting reality take over. "What are we doing?"

She could tell her was working up a saucy remark up in his mind, but when he looked at her again he must have change his tune because he gently took her hand and led her to the living room, sitting them both on the couch.

It seemed like forever before Killian finally said, "I like you, Emma."

She felt like a middle school girl with her first crush the way she lit up. She tried to compose herself. "I like you, too."

"I want this. Us." He said. "I know I've dragged my feet on this for months, but I want this."

"I want this too…"

"I sense a but." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

He took his hand. "I want this. I do. But...I'm not good at relationships. I never have been. After all my time in the foster system, trusting people just doesn't come naturally."

He gave her a soft smile. "Then we take it slow."

"What do we tell people?

"Whatever you want."

"Can we not tell anyone...just not yet? I know we're taking it slow, but if things don't work I just don't…" She didn't finish her sentence but she was sure he knew was she was trying to say. If things ended badly, as they often did with her, she did not want to lose all of her friends too.

"Aye, love. We'll do this at our own pace. Our own way, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered softly. She was going to kiss him again when she heard the doorknob turn. She moved away from Killian on the couch, putting a respectable amount of distance between them.

Mary-Margaret and David walked in, him holding two grocery bags. "Slackers." He muttered under his breath.

Killian winked at Emma before standing to help David with the grocery bags, leaving to slow her heart rate and quiet the thoughts in her head. She went to help Mary-Margaret, only processing every other thing her friend said, her mind to focused on the dark haired man standing in the kitchen.

He flashed her another small smile and she knew she was ruined.

Not that she minded.

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but here's the new chapter. We are just starting to get into fluff upon fluff.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 _May 2013_

Everything is a buzz the next morning for graduation, so much so that Emma barely has time to think about the events of last night. Or, more importantly, stress about what today was going to be like for her and Kilian. They had decided to take things slow, and for right now that meant not telling all their friends, so that meant today, they would have to act like they always did.

They got to the arena where they were having the graduation early-Emma, Mary-Margaret, and David taking one car and meeting Elsa and Liam, who had left their two little ones with Granny. Thomas, now six, wanted to see Uncle Killian "gradiate", but Granny had been able to persuade him to stay with her on the promise of cookies. He and his sister, along with the rest of Killian's friends, would be able to celebrate with him later that night at the party.

They waited a long time for his moment, having to work through all of the bachelor graduates. When they finally moved on the masters, they all got ready, Elsa whipping out her camera, even though they were too far back to actually see. They were lucky enough that the master programs at Storybrooke University were relatively small, allowing them to go through each graduate by name, unlike the undergrads, which were called by their department.

When the name "Killian Jones" was finally announced with a masters degree in Communications and Journalism, their row went crazy, all cheers and happiness and Liam shouting, "That's my little brother."

And as quickly as Killian had stepped on the stage, he left, now a diploma in hand. The rest of graduation went slowly, the anticipation of waiting to see him cross the stage now gone and replaced with anticipation to see him afterwards. Emma scanned through the list of names that came after "Jones" with a sigh, settling herself into a long rest of the ceremony.

"This is you in three years." Mary-Margaret whispered as they were nearing the end. "I'll have tons of time to plan your graduation party, so be warned."

Emma laughed, a little too loud, earning her some not so kind looks from the people in the row in front of them. She looked forward to her own graduation, something she had never really been able to relish in. Her high school graduation had been, well, a bust. She had been eighteen by the time she graduated high school, so she was staying at the homeless shelter until she could get on her feet. She worked a waitress job and cleaned houses, trying to get enough money to get a cheap apartment. That left little time for sleep and school, so graduation was not exactly her fondest memory. She walked across the stage with no family cheering in the stands and no friends making funny faces to try and trip her up during her big moment. It was nice to know that, this time, things would be different. She would have accomplished something that she really wanted and there would be people she cared about to celebrate with her.

When the ceremony was _finally_ over, they slowly made their way out of the arena, pacing slowly with the flow of the crowd. It was a while before they were actually outside, the crisp Spring air of Maine greeting them. They worked their way out to the main lawn around the arena, where a smiling Killian caught there eye, in the midst of a conversation with a professor dressed in full academic regalia. Killian excused himself and made his way over to his friends and family.

"Congrats, little brother." Liam said when he enveloped him in a hug. "Did you hear me yelling from the stands?"

"Younger brother. And no," Killian responded as he pulled back. "Thankfully."

Elsa cut in, making a face at her husband, before turning towards her brother and hugging him. "Congrats, Killian. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks, Els,"

"Oh Killian!" Mary-Margaret squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "We're so proud! I knew you could do it."

He chuckled, accepting another hug of congrats from the petite brunette. Her fiance clapped him on the back and said, "Good job, man."

Killian shifted over towards Emma, a small smile on his face. She played it cool, remembering that his brother and sister in law and their friends were standing right behind them. "Good job, Jones."

"Thanks, Swan."

"Alright!" Elsa's voice pulled their attention back to the rest of the group. "Pictures!"

Killian winked at Emma before going to stand where Elsa told him, and taking a few pictures with his brother. She eventually gave the camera to Mary-Margaret to take some pictures with the brothers, before taking a few with just her and Killian.

"How about some ones with friends?" Elsa said.

Killian smiled. "Aye. Swan, come here."

Emma gave him a look that only he could see before going to stand by him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, a typical picture pose, before leaning over and subtly whispering to her, "You look beautiful, love."

She looked down at her simple olive green swing dress so he could not see the blush that arose on her cheeks.

"Okay, you two, look here." Elsa said and they took a few pictures just like that before Emma smiled up at Killian, and before he could react, took his black graduation cap from him and put it on her head.

Elsa continued to snap pictures as they laughed. Killian decided to play along, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. In a last second decision, he kissed her cheek, her laughing as he did so.

"Okay, you goofballs, how about one more nice one?" Elsa tried to hide the laughter in her voice.

Emma internally sighed as Elsa brushed their encounter off as just friends being silly. Killian smiled too, bringing her front against his chest and hugging her close for another nice picture as Elsa had asked for.

"You two are impossible. How about one with David?" Elsa said.

Mary-Margaret scoffed. "If you think David is going to be any better than Emma, you're going to be disappointed."

Emma rolled her eyes while David faked offense with a "Hey!" before going to take pictures with his friend. Mary-Margaret joined in for a few, before taking some of just her and Killian.

"Emma, David, why don't you guys get in there and I'll get a group shot?" Elsa suggested.

Emma and David nodded and went to join their friends. Emma stood on the end by Killian, who was next to Mary-Margaret, who stood by David. They took a few nice ones, before Killian and David shot each other a look that earned a groan from Liam, who knew what was coming.

They each turned to their side, Killian grabbing Emma and David grabbing Mary-Margaret, making the ladies laugh, saying it was a "funny photo." They continued to laugh, even after Elsa put the camera down.

The group went around Elsa, her showing them the pictures on the camera to make sure they all liked them. Emma smiled at the one picture of her and Killian. She wore his cap and he hugged her, kissing her cheeks. Her face lit up with a big smile, her eyes squinting slightly from laughter.

She caught a glance from Killian, who knew what she was thinking. "I like that one," He commented nonchalantly as they continued to look through the rest.

Emma knew he wasn't just talking about the picture.

* * *

The grad party was in full swing, laughs and smiles all around the small apartment. Ruby, Regina, Robin, and Will joined them, along with Liam and Elsa's two kids, and a few of Killian's classmates. Granny was there too, but somehow, not to the shock of anyone, found her way into the kitchen, taking command like only she could.

"My little Killy, all grown up," Ruby teased as the night went on. She was sitting on the arm of the chair that Emma was sitting in. Killian sat on the couch next to Mary-Margaret and David. Robin was close behind, trying to stop Roland from having another piece of cake.

"You know-" Mary Margaret said, "Little Killy still hasn't told us what his plans now that he is done with school?"

"I think he's going to give up on civilization, buy a boat, and sail around the world," David added.

Killian laughed and put his drink down on the coffee table in front of him. "As much as I would love that, Dave, I didn't work my arse off the last five years for nothing." He paused, letting the chuckles of the group subside. "I actually took a job over in Portland. Bloody awful commute, but I can stay here."

"I always knew you wouldn't be able to leave us." Ruby said. "Too addicted to Granny's cooking."

"Or he didn't want to lose me as a roommate." David offered.

"Mate, you're moving out in two months when you get married. You most certainly were not the deciding factor." Killian said, bursting poor David's bubble. "I thought it best to stay here. It is, after all, my home."

"Well, Killian, we are happy you are staying. Things just wouldn't be that same without you." Mary-Margaret said on a serious note.

"Thank you, lass."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for another drink." Ruby announced.

"I'll grab some." Emma said, starting to stand and make her way over to the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Swan." Killian said and followed her. Emma could almost feel the look that Ruby was giving them, that knowing smirk, but choose to ignore it.

"We're not exactly being subtle." Emma said when they were in the kitchen, grabbing a few more drinks.

"Today is a day of celebration, love. We can be subtle tomorrow."

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that he was only half serious. They would do better tomorrow, but today, they could blame the high of excitement on any out of character behavior.

"You know, Swan." He said, catching her attention. "I never did formally ask you out."

"No," She mused, turning to him and leaning against the counter. "You didn't"

"I suppose we should remedy that, hmm?" He hummed.

"Probably….so, Killian, will you go out with me?" She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" He laughed.

"Should have know you would be old fashioned, what are you like, three hundred?"

He ignored her age comment, shaking his head lightly. "I'll happily accept, as long as you let me plan it."

"I can plan a date!" She defended.

"You can do homework. I can plan an evening out." He said, grabbing a few of the drinks and starting to walk towards their friends. "Trust me, love."

"I do." She grabbed the rest of the drinks and followed him, handing them out to their friends.

"Took awhile to grab those drinks," Ruby teased. "I almost died from thirst."

Emma gave Ruby a light shove as she sat back down, to which Ruby retorted, "You know you love me." earning a laugh from the whole group.

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
